


for a moment

by kazenokaori



Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: Alternate Canon, Alternate Universe - Future, F/M, osananajimi!karuri
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-20
Updated: 2016-03-20
Packaged: 2018-05-27 20:02:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6298303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kazenokaori/pseuds/kazenokaori
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dalam beberapa menit lagi, Akabane Karma akan mengalami hal luar biasa dalam hidupnya.</p>
            </blockquote>





	for a moment

Assassination Classroom © Matsui Yuusei. I gain no profit from this work.

* * *

Mengerling pantulan dirinya di kaca, Akabane Karma berdeham gugup. Untuk pertama kalinya dalam hidup, gelombang perasaan bertubi-tubi menerpanya—haru, bahagia, panik, gugup bercampur aduk. Berulangkali ia menarik nafas, berusaha meredakan debar jantungnya yang menggila. 

“Karma.”

Karma berbalik. Untuk sesaat ia terpana—sesosok gadis bersurai pirang muncul dalam jangkau pandangnya. Dalam balutan _dress_ putih yang indah dan rambut digelung rapi dengan sebuah sirkam bermahkota bunga _sweet peas_ , seorang Nakamura Rio menjelma menjadi sosok yang sama sekali berbeda dengan Rio yang sehari-hari dikenalnya. Melontarkan pujian—kecuali dalam bentuk sarkasme—bukanlah gayanya, jadi Karma hanya dapat memandangi gadis itu dengan senyum.

“Gugup?” Rio menyeringai. Karma menghela nafas.

“Hampir mati.” Karma balas menyeringai gugup pada gadis itu. “Aku heran kenapa kamu bisa santai-santai saja.”

“Kenapa aku harus gugup?” Balas Rio. Ia maju, mengeluarkan sehelai sapu tangan dan kemudian dengan lembut menyeka keringat yang meleleh di dahi Karma dengan lembut. Karma nyaris menyingkirkan tangan gadis itu seperti biasanya, namun kali ini dibiarkannya. 

Rio mundur untuk mengamati hasil kerjanya, kemudian tersenyum puas. “ _Yep, you look awesome. Don’t worry, everything is just fine_!”

“ _I wish_ ,” Karma menggerutu. 

Rio mengeluarkan ponselnya—berkutat dengan entah-apalah sebelum akhirnya mengarahkan kamera ponselnya pada Karma. Biasanya Karma akan menampiknya, namun kali ini ia memberi sedikit servis untuk Rio dengan berpose aneh tanpa mempedulikan tuksedo rapi-nya, bahkan tumben-tumbennya ia mengizinkan Rio mengambil swafoto dengannya. Keduanya bertukar pandang dan meledak tertawa ketika melihat hasil foto-foto mereka. 

“Ups, aku menghancurkan _make-up_ -ku,” gumam Rio, setelah beberapa saat. 

Karma berdeham dan mengangguk-angguk. Ia melirik jam tangannya, “Dan sudah jam setengah sepuluh. Aku rasa sudah waktunya, huh…”

Rio mengerjap, “Dan seharusnya aku tidak boleh menemuimu dulu!”

Karma nyaris mengarahkan jitakannya ke kepala gadis itu, namun urung. 

Keduanya berpandangan. 

Rasa-rasanya Karma dapat melihat mata Rio berkilat. Karma mengedipkan matanya yang mulai terasa berkabut. Apa-apaan ini …? Terakhir kali ia menangis—meneteskan air mata adalah ketika guru kuning wali kelasnya saat kelas tiga SMP meninggalkan mereka untuk selamanya…

“Ini terakhir kalinya, ya …,” ujar Rio lirih. Karma dapat mendengar getar pada suara gadis itu. 

“Bodoh, justru pertama kalinya, kan,” Karma mengedipkan matanya dan setetes air jatuh menuruni pipinya. 

Keduanya berpandangan lagi sebelum akhirnya Karma menjulurkan tangannya melewati lengan bagian luar Rio dan menariknya dalam pelukan. Gadis beriris biru itu langsung terisak keras di bahu Karma, sedangkan Karma menggigit bibirnya—berusaha keras menahan air mata yang menggantung di pelupuk agar tidak jatuh. 

Setelah beberapa saat, Rio membebaskan dirinya dari lengan Karma dan mengusap matanya. 

“ _Uh-oh, you ruined my make-up_ ,” ujarnya dalam nada tajamnya yang biasa. Karma hanya dapat tertawa lirih. 

“Aku menunggumu di luar,” kata Rio kemudian setelah membersihkan wajah dari sisa-sisa air mata—beruntung air matanya tidak sepenuhnya menghancurkan make-up-nya. 

“Salah, _aku_ -lah yang menunggumu.”

“ _Karma._ ” Rio berkata dalam nada tajam yang terdengar menyakitkan, namun bibirnya mengulas senyum. Ia menepuk pipi Karma sekilas sebelum berbalik dan keluar dari ruangan.

Karma menghela nafas panjang, sebelum akhirnya melangkah keluar mengikuti Rio, bersiap berdiri di altar, menunggu kedatangan seorang gadis beriris violet yang kali ini tidak mengikat erat rambutnya dalam dua kepangan.

**Author's Note:**

> saya ini nulis apa orz terima kasih sudah mampir dan membaca! 
> 
> ngomong-ngomong, sirkam bentuk bunga yang dipakai rio itu ada artinya, lho. silakan google untuk lengkapnya :)


End file.
